1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device having an adjustable display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a multi-media player, etc., has a current trend toward compactness and low power consumption.
For a conventional electronic device having a compact size, there is provided a limited display area such that the conventional electronic device cannot meet user's visual requirements when functioning as a multi-media player. Furthermore, the conventional electronic device includes an inflexible liquid crystal display panel with need for a backlight, thereby interfering with compact design.